The present invention relates generally to multistation processing line data acquisition systems and more specifically the use of such systems to correlate the processing of raw material to finished product.
Production data gathering and processing systems are being used more and more in various production and manufacturing systems for attaining data regarding the production process. For example, these systems have been installed in apparel-related industries and have become more integral with that industry as computer technology grew. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,106 to Becker et al., a data gathering system is used for apparel manufacturing wherein the system provides identifying data to be collected at varying work stations along the process of manufacturing clothing. The Becker system provides specifically for different operations to be performed on bundles of clothing, with each operation taking place at a specified work station. Addressable data terminals are provided for each work station and are connected to a central processing unit (CPU) by a common communication channel. The terminals include thumb wheel switches which provide for identification of the particular work station, the operation performed at that station, and the operator identification. Each clothing bundle also has associated with it a punched card bearing a coded signature signal for identifying a particular bundle. The data card is attached to the bundle for traveling therewith and is insertable in the respective data terminal. A timer is further included in the system for providing an indication of the amount of time spent on each production operation, with the timing beginning and ending by the insertion and removal of the data card. A polling station provides for addressing the data terminals of the communication channel, wherein the CPU will continually poll the data terminals for transferring any data to the CPU for subsequent retrieval for analysis of the production process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,291 to Gunzberg et al. describes a point of manufacturing data acquisition system for an industrial facility such as a sewing plant. The system includes a plurality of remote plug-in data terminals, one for each work station, for compiling data and transmitting it to a host computer. The system collects data relating to the operation identity, operator arrival and departure times, the type of shop operation performed and the type of workpiece worked on. The terminals may include a display for providing messages to the operator at the work station in addition to a keypad optionally being provided for entry of specialized data by a supervising operator. Each terminal includes a scanner for scanning identification data encoded on respective identification members, the members being attached to the individual work pieces being encoded for the corresponding work piece I.D. Additionally, identification members are carried by the operator and are encoded with the operator I.D. and shop operation I.D., respectively. This patent suggests that the scannable data on these identification members may be in the form of optical bar codes, punched holes or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,059 to Barna et al. describes a system for supervising a plurality of machines in a manufacturing plant, wherein a first electromechanical transducer is associated with individual machines for providing a binary coded representation in a particular machine parameter. A second transducer provides a binary coded representation of the worker identification, the respective machine identification, and any coded technical defects.
These and other data acquisition systems although providing identifying data with respect to the production process, do not provide distinguishing data indicative of certain characteristics of the raw material in combination with other identifying data relating to the production process. This absence of comprehensive data in the prior art prevents measuring yield of raw material. This is especially critical in food processing lines.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a processing line data acquisition system which includes providing information regarding the quality of the raw material supplied to the processor, the quality of production for a particular job, and the efficiency and quality of an employee's work in the processing of raw material to final product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a processing line data acquisition system which provides both data relating to the quantity and quality of the raw material and final product as well as other identifying data of another production process such as work station identification, employee identification, the product identification, and processing time.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a processing line data acquisition system including a plurality of remote stations performing various measurements of the raw material at each stage of process or wherein information about the raw material is traceable through the process to the end product.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a data acquisition system for a food processing line which allows measurement of the yield of the raw material in the final product.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a processing line data acquisition system for a multistation processing line wherein raw material from different vendors are comingled within the line and the acquisition system is capable of tracing the original raw material through to the final product.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a sorting system for raw material which is capable of sorting, subdividing and quantifying the raw material from a vendor.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a processing line data acquisition system which is capable of determining the yield on a station-by-station basis along the process line.
A still even further object of the present invention is to provide a prompting system for the operator of a manual packing operation which increases the speed and accuracy of packing.
These and other objects are attained by a system which includes a plurality of remote stations which implement various measuring functions on the raw material being processed, for example weighing, while collecting identifying data of the production process such as work station identification, employee identification, work product identification and processing time. This collected data is transferred to a central computer by the remote stations for further analysis and evaluation. The computer analyzes the data collected to provide information regarding the quality of the raw material supplied by specific vendors, the quality of production for a particular job, the efficiency and quality of the employee's work and the effective yield from raw material to final product on a batch basis.
One implementation of the processing line data acquisition system includes a first station which is a sorting station for sorting a batch of raw material by preselected criteria into a plurality of grades. The quantity of each of the sorted grades is measured, for example by weighing. The different grades of sorted material are then processed through a first processing step and the quantity, for example weight, is measured after the first processing step. A second processing step is then performed and the quantity, for example weight, of the twice processed material is also measured. A central computer is connected to the sorting and each of the measuring stations for collecting and correlating the measured quantities on a batch basis. Input and output identification indicia are provided at each of the stages such that the batch can be traced between the different processing stations so that the ultimate yield of the raw material to the finished product can be calculated even though different batches of different grades may be comingled. By inputting operator identification and calculating processing time, the system is also capable of measuring the efficiency and quality of employee performance.
The sorting station and measuring device allow for verification of the quantity and grades of the material being invoiced by the supplier. A plurality of individual scales are provided for each sorted grade and is connected thereto by a dispenser such that the sorting and weighing can sort, subdivide into a plurality of sub-batches of a desired weight and weigh the total amount of raw material of each grade. A local computer at the sorting and first weighing station allows for entry of the vendor, estimated grade and operator and station I.D. The sorting station is capable of sorting the size of the raw material, and determination of quality, generally by the operator is inputted. Thus, the size plus the quality determines the ultimate grade of raw material. A zeroing or tar switch is provided at each of the weighing stations such that a plurality of sub-batch containers may be sequentially weighed and rest simultaneously on a given weighing device. Displays are provided at the scales for indicating target weight and prompting information. A central computer coordinates the individual scale control which in turn control the dispensing of the sorted raw material.
The system also provides at one of the processing stations, which separates the desired material from its casing means for monitoring a batch of raw material. The system includes a control for transmitting and receiving data into which is provided an input batch identification and quantity and an operator identification and output batch indenfitication and target quantity. A quantity, for example weight, of the post-processed desired material is measured and provided to the control which determines a yield from the inputted batch quantity and the measured post-processing quantity. More than one batch identification may be provided at the input. The inputted batch is distributed among a plurality of operators and the measuring device is capable of having inputted the operator identification for post-processed desired material from each of the operators and providing an accumulation for each of the operators as well as for the whole process line. This allows monitoring of the individual operators' efficiency as well as the ability to produce a desired target quantity, or weight, to complete a job. The time it takes to complete a job is determined from the starting time of distribution to the finishing time of measuring the last post-processed material. The time determination circuit also includes the ability to begin distribution of a second job while the measuring is still being conducted for the first job.
One of the substations is a packing station and includes a prompting system. This includes a scale for weighing a package and its contents and prompting system connected to the scale for displaying to an operator, as a function of a target weight and the type of product to be packaged, full speed packing, reduced speed packing and stop packing when the target weight has been reached. An additional display may be provided for displaying adding-one-more-of-the-product to reach the target weight as well as an over-target indication. The prompting system can also determine how many packages an operator has completed in a period of time and measure the time period. A central system for the packing line can determine the number of packages completed by each operator and the total number completed by all operators. An indicator may be provided when the total for all the operators has met a preselected value for a given job.
The systems were designed for food processing, but may be used with any processing wherein the desired yield and other information collected by the present system is desired.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.